Season 2
Season 2 of CBS All Access' psychological thriller series Tell Me A Story was picked up on December 17, 2018.Tell Me A Story’ Renewed For Season 2 By CBS All Access - Deadline The season premiered on Thursday, December 5, 2019, and concluded on February 6, 2020. Synopsis Tell Me A Story takes the world’s most beloved fairy tales and reimagines them as a dark and twisted psychological thriller. The second season of this serialized drama interweaves “Beauty And The Beast,” “Sleeping Beauty” and “Cinderella” - like you’ve never seen them before. At the core of this new chapter are the Pruitt family, who navigate love, loss, romance and terror against the iconic background of Music City – Nashville, Tennessee.Tell Me a Story - Season 2 - Promos, Key Art, First Look and BTS Photos, Release Date + Press Release Press Release CBS ALL ACCESS’ PSYCHOLOGICAL THRILLER “TELL ME A STORY” RETURNS FOR SEASON TWO THURSDAY, DEC. 5 New Episodes of "Tell Me a Story" Will Be Released Weekly on Thursdays Exclusively for CBS All Access Subscribers Sept. 24, 2019 – And they all lived happily ever after… or did they? CBS All Access, CBS’ digital subscription video on-demand and live streaming service, today announced that season two of its psychological thriller TELL ME A STORY premieres on Thursday, Dec. 5. Created by Kevin Williamson, TELL ME A STORY takes the world’s most beloved fairy tales and reimagines them as a dark and twisted psychological thriller. Exploring an entirely new set of fairy tales and characters, the 10-episode second season will feature the stories of three legendary princesses – "Beauty and the Beast," "Sleeping Beauty" and "Cinderella" – like you’ve never seen them before. We’ll meet the Pruitt family as they navigate love, loss, romance and terror against the iconic backdrop of Music City – Nashville, Tenn. Filmed on location in Nashville, season two stars Paul Wesley ("The Vampire Diaries") as Tucker Reed, Carrie-Anne Moss ("The Matrix," "Jessica Jones") as Rebecca Pruitt, Odette Annable ("House," "Supergirl") as Maddie Pruitt, Eka Darville ("Jessica Jones") as Beau Morris, Matt Lauria ("Kingdom," "Friday Night Lights") as Jackson Pruitt, Natalie Alyn Lind ("The Gifted," "The Goldbergs") as Ashley Rose Pruitt, and Ashley Madekwe ("Salem," "Revenge") as Simone Garland. In addition, Danielle Campbell ("The Originals") returns to TELL ME A STORY this season in a recurring role, as Olivia Moon. Garcelle Beauvais ("Spider-Man Homecoming") as Veronica Garland, Caleb Castille ("Wu Tang: An American Saga") as Ron, and Christopher Meyer ("The Affair") as Derek round out the cast with recurring roles. From Aaron Kaplan’s Kapital Entertainment, TELL ME A STORY is written and executive-produced by Kevin Williamson alongside Aaron Kaplan, Dana Honor and Michael Lohmann. Season One of TELL ME A STORY is currently available to binge on CBS All Access. Cast Starring *Paul Wesley as Tucker Reed (10/10) *Odette Annable as Maddie Pruitt (10/10) *Danielle Campbell as Olivia Moon (10/10) *Eka Darville as Beau Morris (10/10) *Matt Lauria as Jackson Pruitt (10/10) *Natalie Alyn Lind as Ashley Rose Pruitt (10/10) *Ashley Madekwe as Simone Garland (10/10) *Carrie-Anne Moss as Rebecca Pruitt (10/10) Supporting *Garcelle Beauvais as Veronica Garland (9/10) *Christopher Meyer as Derek Garland (8/10) *Caleb Castille as Ron Garland (7/10) *Felisha Terrell as Detective Gwen Roberts (7/10) *Evan Parke as Ken Morris (5/10) *Phillip Rhys as Damien Hewett (5/10) *Casey Thomas Brown as Kyle Verafield (5/10) *Julia Campbell as Cora Covington (4/10) *Audrey Corsa as Taylor Conroy (4/10) *Kathryn Prescott as Susie (4/10) *Harry Shum Jr. as Brendan Park (4/10) *Karina Logue as Donna Conroy (3/10) Episodes Featured Fairy tales *Beauty and the Beast *Sleeping Beauty *Cinderella Trivia *Season 2 was originally set to have an entirely new cast, but Kevin Williamson ended up reaching out to Danielle Campbell and Paul Wesley and asked them to come back. **The season was also going to connect to Season 1 until the idea was scrapped. *Natalie Alyn Lind’s first streaming show. *Odette Annable originally auditioned for the role of Simone, before landing the part of Maddie. *Simone Garland was supposed to be brought into the Pruitt family more and earlier in the season, but it was not possible due to time constraints.'Tell Me a Story' Boss Breaks Down the Season 2 Finale: Who Got a Happily Ever After? *The spinning wheel was meant to be part of the Sleeping Beauty storyline but was cut and reduced to a prop in the basement. *For the Cinderella storyline, the writers wanted to do the carriage with a recurring midnight event where something would always happen at midnight between Simone and Jackson and she would have to leave. *Should the series be renewed for a third season, Kevin Williamson has tentative plans to adapt "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs," "Jack and the Beanstalk," and "Rapunzel." Production *Filming began on July 1, 2019,Season 2 in Production - CBS All Access (@cbsallaccess) - Instagram and wrapped on December 18, 2019.Season 2 has wrapped - Jeff T. Thomas (@jefftthomas) - Instagram *On June 12, 2019, Paul Wesley was confirmed to be returning in a starring role, playing a new character.‘Tell Me A Story’: Paul Wesley To Return To CBS All Access Series, Season 2 Princess Theme Revealed - Deadline *On June 27, 2019, Matt Lauria, Eka Darville, Ashley Madekwe, Odette Annable and Natalie Alyn Lind were all cast in starring roles.Tell Me a Story Season 2: Matt Lauria Among 3 Joining CBS All Access Thriller - TVLine *On July 10, 2019, Danielle Campbell was confirmed to be returning in a starring role, playing a new character. Carrie-Anne Moss was also cast in a starring role.‘Tell Me A Story’: Carrie-Anne Moss & Danielle Campbell To Star In Season 2 Of CBS All Access Series - Deadline *On July 22, 2019, Phillip Rhys was cast in a recurring role.‘Tell Me A Story’: Phillip Rhys To Recur On Season 2 Of CBS All Access Series - Deadline *On August 15, 2019, Caleb Castille and Christopher Meyer were cast in recurring roles.TV News Roundup: Caleb Castille, Christopher Meyer Join ‘Tell Me a Story’ Season 2 (EXCLUSIVE) - Variety *On August 28, 2019, Garcelle Beauvais was cast in a recurring role.‘Tell Me A Story’: Garcelle Beauvais To Recur In Season 2 Of CBS All Access Series - Deadline *On November 26, 2019, Audrey Corsa was cast in a recurring role.‘All American’ Casts Scot Ruggles; Audrey Corsa Joins ‘Tell Me A Story’ - Deadline Multimedia |-|Promotional Images= TMAS-S2-Promotional-Portrait-Ashley-Rose-Pruitt.jpg TMAS-S2-Promotional-Portrait-Beau-Morris.jpg TMAS-S2-Promotional-Portrait-Jackson-Pruitt.jpg TMAS-S2-Promotional-Portrait-Rebecca-Pruitt.jpg TMAS-S2-Promotional-Portrait-Simone-Garland.jpg TMAS-S2-Promotional-Portrait-Tucker-Reed.jpg TMAS-S2-Promotional-Portrait-Maddie-Pruitt.jpg TMAS-S2-Promotional-Portrait-Olivia-Moon.jpg TMAS-Promotional-Image-Paul-Returns.jpeg TMAS-Promotional-Image-Danielle-Returns.jpeg TMAS-S2-TV-Guide-Exclusive-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Danielle-Campbell.jpg TMAS-S2-TV-Guide-Exclusive-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Paul-Wesley.jpg TMAS-S2-TV-Guide-Exclusive-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Matt-Lauria.png TMAS-S2-TV-Guide-Exclusive-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Ashley-Madekwe.png TMAS-S2-Promotional-Poster-Tucker-Reed.jpeg TMAS-S2-Promotional-Poster-Maddie-Pruitt.jpeg TMAS-S2-Promotional-Poster-Olivia-Moon.jpeg TMAS-S2-Promotional-Poster-Jackson-Pruitt.jpeg TMAS-S2-Promotional-Poster-Ashley-Rose.jpeg TMAS-S2-Promotional-Poster-Simone-Garland.jpeg TMAS-S2-Promotional-Poster-Rebecca-Pruitt.jpeg TMAS-S2-Promotional-Poster-Tucker-Reed-2.jpeg TMAS-S2-Promotional-Poster-Maddie-Pruitt-2.jpeg TMAS-S2-Promotional-Poster-Olivia-Moon-3.jpeg TMAS-S2-Promotional-Poster-Beau-Morris-2.jpeg TMAS-S2-Promotional-Poster-Jackson-Pruitt-2.jpeg TMAS-S2-Promotional-Poster-Ashley-Rose-2.jpeg TMAS-S2-Promotional-Poster-Simone-Garland-2.jpeg TMAS-S2-Promotional-Poster-Rebecca-Pruitt-2.jpeg TMAS-S2-Wallpaper-Tucker-Reed.jpeg TMAS-S2-Wallpaper-Maddie-Pruitt.jpeg TMAS-S2-Wallpaper-Olivia-Moon.jpeg TMAS-S2-Wallpaper-Beau-Morris.jpeg TMAS-S2-Wallpaper-Jackson-Pruitt.jpeg TMAS-S2-Wallpaper-Ashley-Rose.jpeg TMAS-S2-Wallpaper-Simone-Garland.jpeg TMAS-S2-Wallpaper-Rebecca-Pruitt.jpeg TMAS-S2-First-Look-Tucker-Reed.jpg TMAS-S2-First-Look-Tucker-Reed-02.jpg TMAS-S2-First-Look-Ashley-Rose-Pruitt-01.jpg TMAS-S2-First-Look-Rebecca-Pruitt-01.jpg TMAS-S2-First-Look-Rebecca-Pruitt-02.jpg TMAS-S2-First-Look-Jackson-Pruitt.jpg TMAS-S2-First-Look-Beau-Morris.jpg TMAS-S2-First-Look-Maddie-Pruitt.jpg TMAS-S2-First-Look-Olivia-Moon.jpg TMAS-S2-First-Look-Simone.jpg TMAS-S2-First-Look-Ashley-Rose-Pruitt-02.jpeg TMAS-S2-First-Look-Ron-Veronica-Derek.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= Tell_Me_A_Story_201_Script.jpg TMAS-Season-2-Table-Read.jpeg TMAS-Season-2-Production.jpeg TMAS-Season-2-Production-Day-2.jpeg TMAS-Season-2-Production-Day-3.jpeg TMAS-Season-2-Lana-Young.jpg TMAS-Season-2-Paul-Filming.jpeg TMAS-Season-2-Paul-Filming-2.jpeg TMAS-Season-2-Paul-Filming-3.jpeg TMAS-Season-2-Paul-Filming-4.jpeg TMAS-Season-2-Filming-Nashville.jpeg TMAS-Season-2-Episode-2-Script-Danielle.jpeg TMAS-Season-2-Garcelle-Ashley-Filming.jpeg TMAS-Season-2-Odette-Paul-Filming.jpeg TMAS-Season-2-Filming-Episode-1.jpeg TMAS-Season-2-Filming-Episode-2.jpeg TMAS-Season-2-Filming-1.jpeg TMAS-Season-2-Filming-2.jpeg TMAS-Season-2-Filming-3.jpeg TMAS-Season-2-Filming-4.jpeg TMAS-Season-2-Filming-5.jpeg TMAS-Season-2-Filming-6.jpeg TMAS-Season-2-Filming-7.jpeg TMAS-Season-2-Filming-8.jpeg TMAS-Season-2-Filming-9.jpeg TMAS-Season-2-Filming-10.jpeg TMAS-Season-2-Filming-11.jpeg TMAS-Season-2-Filming-12-Pruitt-Mansion.jpeg |-|Videos= Tell Me A Story Season 2 Opening Credits Tell Me A Story - Season 2 Official Trailer Paul Wesley Teases Character’s ‘Dark Side’ in ‘Tell Me a Story’ Season 2 Tell Me A Story Stars Play Ball Kevin Williamson - TELL ME A STORY New York Comic Con Interview Paul Wesley & Danielle Campbell - TELL ME A STORY New York Comic Con Interview Natalie Alyn Lind & Eka Darville - TELL ME A STORY New York Comic Con Interview Carrie-Anne Moss & Odette Annable - TELL ME A STORY New York Comic Con Interview Paul Wesley and Danielle Campbell Talk Reuniting for Tell Me A Story Season 2 "Tell Me A Story" Star Paul Wesley Talks Season Two Tell Me A Story Season 2 - All About The New Twists And Turns "Tell Me a Story" Season Two Reimagines Legendary Princesses Tell Me A Story Cast Plays Guess That Fairy Tale Character References Category:Seasons Category:Season 2